


Sparks Fly

by KaysLogic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Clubbing, Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Violence, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaysLogic/pseuds/KaysLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Knock Out loses his partner, Breakdown, his own personal battles overtake him and he only seeks one thing, revenge. But, as Knock Out recoils deeper into his own twisted mind, he discovers things that should not have been awakened. And as his own past comes crashing down around him, it only drives him further to the edge of insanity. Sparks of hatred, love, pain, retribution and anger fly, in this story of healing and Broken Sparks. ***Warning: Contains extremely graphic depictions of violence and sexual acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, something to know about this story, is it is very slow, and the first few chapters are going to seem very boring. I am sorry about that, but it will progress and pick-up. Until then, I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to comment and tell me what you think!**

It was a hot day in Jasper, Nevada. The sun beat down on the black paved roads and the dusty, sun scorched rocks. The sound of screeching tires could be heard from afar. Everything was normal and rather sleepy for everyone that day, except for one red Decepticon, Knock Out.

Knock Out went speeding down the smooth black strip of newly paved road. He chuckled to himself as he listened to the static over the intercom. The warm pavement was uncomfortable under his wheels, but he didn’t care too terribly much. After all, he had just gotten back from a race and found it quite fun, like always.

Knock Out loved being alone. It was his time to unwind and to get away from the, quite frankly, annoying life of the Decepticons. Even though it was forbidden, Knock Out didn’t care, a little bit of rebellion kept him on edge and feeling alive. Despite this, Knock Out was feeling strangely distressed, but he tried to dismiss it as normal. Breakdown was not with him, which was not a huge deal in itself. But, that was the strange part. Usually, he felt fine when Breakdown was not with him, but that was not so in this case.

Something wasn’t right and it had gotten to a severe extent. He felt like something happened to Breakdown, but it didn’t make any sense either. Breakdown and Knock Out were Spark Bonded to a certain level, but they did not share an incredibly deep Spark Bond. So why did he keep getting such awful feelings?

He had feebly attempted to enjoy the day, and to some extent he did, but it wasn’t working. It was a scorching day with a cool breeze, but that didn’t matter now. The more consumed he was in his own thoughts, the more it took away from him and the joy of the day.

Knock Out searched his thoughts frantically, trying to find the source of his distress, when it dawned on him that, Breakdown went with Dreadwing to fight Airachnid. The more Knock Out contemplated it, the more apprehensive he became. Even though Knock Out tried to convince himself the whole notion of Breakdown getting harmed was silly, he couldn’t help but think, ‘What if something happened to Breakdown?’

_[flashback]_

_Knock Out ran his hand along the cold metal of the lab table. He blinked slowly and quietly, walked over to the monitor, and began to type something. Knock Out was feeling particularly upset that day, but he wasn’t sure why. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t really care either. Besides, Knock Out loved his lab. It was just for him, and it was very quiet. When he needed to relax, he would often just walk into his lab and unwind by running some experiments or just having Breakdown detail him._

_Not only that but he especially loved it when his partner Breakdown would stop by and talk to him when he was feeling quite lonely. He cared about Breakdown a lot and felt happy spending time with him. Breakdown was the only one who listened to him._

_Knock Out suddenly heard the hissing off the doors behind him. He jolted around to see who it was, and was relieved to see the familiar face smirking at him. “Hey Knock Out...” He said seriously. Immediately Knock Out’s Spark sank, it was completely unlike Breakdown to be super serious around him. Knock Out felt uneasy and concerned but burst into a smile anyway and ran up to him, “What’s wrong Breakdown?” he asked casually, trying to hide his concern._

_His partner gently brushed past him and sat on the lab table. “I am going to go with Dreadwing to hunt down Airachnid.” Knock Out’s eyes widened, that apprehensive feeling increased until he started feeling sick. He choked a bit, faked another smile, and then said, “Awesome! You can kick that bitch’s tailpipe anytime!” Breakdown laughed, but his laugh had undertones of concern and sadness. “You really are picking up on that human language aren’t you?”_

_There was silence, both of them didn’t feel like talking, which was incredibly abnormal. On any normal day, they would be ecstatic. Finally, Knock Out smiled genuinely this time, “Thank you.” Breakdown got up and said, “Well, i should go now Knock Out.” Knock Out’s Spark felt sad but he brushed off the feeling once again._  
_“I’ll see you around Breakdown.”_  
_“Seeya Red.” He chuckled, again, with an undertone of the same sadness Knock Out was feeling._

Knock Out shuddered as he recalled this memory, something was not right. He felt like his spark was squirming inside of him and his processor was running in loops. He couldn’t even think, he could only feel. His own Spark was weighed down with an incredibly heavy, sickening feeling.  
Suddenly, before Knock Out could contemplate it any further, his distress was interrupted by Megatron over the comm link.

“Knock Out? Respond.”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron?”

“Breakdown is... **dead.** ”


	2. Gone From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is incredibly, emotionally charged but I really wanted to focus just on Knock Out’s reaction. Also, he is back on the Nemesis in this chapter. It is a bit short unfortunately but please tell me what you think in the comments!**

Another shudder went through Knock Out’s frame. His glossy red optics stared in shock and disbelief. “You-you’re telling me..” Knock Out's voice drifted off. “Yes, Knock Out.” Megatron said matter-of-factly. Knock Out began to feel his whole frame burning up with silent agony as a wave of pain hit him. His head fell, lubricant welling up in his misty optics and his Spark felt like it was split in half. His frame quivered again. He felt a sob surfacing and struggled to suppress it. _His partner..gone?_ Slowly, he choked out the words, “I-...understand Lord Megatron.”

Slowly, Knock Out raised his eyes again, and, to his disgust he saw a clear look of fake sympathy spread across Megatron’s face. That face made Knock Out’s blood boil, but in spite of this, he remained fairly calm. He took a deep breath and blinked, trying not to show his sadness in the presence of his commanding officers. “May I be dismissed?” Knock Out asked, pronouncing each word quickly but with force. Megatron gave his consent and Knock Out turned around and was just starting to walk away when, suddenly, another wave of pain hit him.

Knock Out stopped with a sudden flinch. His chest hurt violently as pain shot through him. His shoulders slumped slightly and he stopped automatically. His optics blinked rapidly as he violently tried to control his pain. ‘ _Not now!’_ Knock Out thought fiercely, _‘pull it together!’_ Silently he adjusted his posture to an upright, straight stance and continued to walk, ignoring the abundant pain still shooting through his frame.

Knock Out kept staring at the floor of the Nemesis and tried to compose himself but with every step he took, he got shakier and slower. He felt like heavy weights were wrapped around his legs. As he slowly walked away, Megatron was still staring inquisitively at him. His cruel eyes shone brightly at his clearly noticeable pain. Knock Out walked through the doors and into the corridors. The doors closed behind him with a hissing noise of air and a loud resonating thud.

Knock Out stumbled slowly into his lab and shut the door behind him. His Spark ached and his thoughts wandered. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. How could this be happening? After everything Breakdown and Knock Out had been through together, this couldn’t be the end. It-it just couldn’t, but it was. The red mech knew he was on the verge of a mental collapse. He wanted to laugh, cry, scream and smile at the same time. He started making small giggling noises and his chest convulsed as his laughter turned into sobs.

He only laughed and cried simultaneously as his thoughts repeated the same words, ‘ _Why_?’ and ‘ _How_?’ His entire frame shook and he placed a shaky servo on his lab table for support. He couldn’t stop laughing out of amusement, but he couldn't stop crying out of sadness as well.

Finally, Knock Out drew in a razor-sharp breath and stopped crying, and, infact, stopped breathing for quite a few seconds. He just stared, deadpan. For a few minutes, he couldn’t feel anything, as if nothing had ever happened. His processor slowed down and his thoughts resumed normally as he released his death grip on the edge of the lab table. His entire frame relaxed. Knock Out’s optics met the floor again, but his gaze was that of a soft and broken one.

  
His partner was gone. He felt angry, but more sad than he ever had before. Tears streamed from his optics and he collapsed in the corner of his lab. He curled up tightly, afraid that if he let go he would fall into pieces. The Nemesis no longer felt safe like it had. There was no more Breakdown to come and talk to him, he was all alone now. “Just like before we met…” Knock Out thought sadly, recalling the empty brokenness of his own past.  
It no longer felt peaceful.  
It just felt cold and empty.

Knock Out stopped crying and now, he started feeling the anger kick in quicker than ever. His optics sprung open violently and his fists clenched tightly. All of the anger rushed to him at once. Instead of shaking with sadness, his whole frame began shaking with unbridled fury. His red optics flashed with anger. His Spark was filled with an all-consuming dark resentment. The only thing that he was able to choke out was:

**“I swear I will make the thing that did this to Breakdown suffer so badly, death will be a relief to him!”**


End file.
